the_realm_of_the_solunar_eclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew the Mage's Profile Page
This page is about all of my profile information involving the realms connected, (for a list of the realms connected see the list of the page Rulesets of this wiki and connected realm) My Biographical Information Name: Matthew the Mage Birthdate: 26 August 1994 Family Information Father: Apollo Mother: Athena Heritage French Irish Jewish Native American Polish Celtic Mythology and Magic Goddesses I work with: Cerridwen Morrigan Gods I work with: Cernunnos Dagda Charmed Powers I have used Aerokinesis: The elemental ability to create, control, and manipulate the air and wind. Agility: The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. Atmokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. Augmentation: The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. Banishing: The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning. Calling: The ability to call or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will. Cloaking: The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. Cryokinesis: The ability to manipulate ice and/or cold. Cursing: The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce highly negative effects. Deflection: The ability to deflect active powers of others. Deviation: The ability to return attacks back to where they came. Divination: The practice of predicting the future. Empathy: The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers. Enchantment: The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or other person. Enhanced Intuition: The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Premonition. Force Field: The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. Geokinesis: The ability to control earth and earth-based materials. Glamouring: The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user. Healing: The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or had already died. Holograms: The ability to create holographic images. Illusion Casting: Inspire Creativity Knowledge Absorption Life Draining Luck Granting Mediumship Molecular Deceleration Nature Enhancement Photokinesis Potion Making Power Extraction Power Manipulation Power Negation Power of Three Projection Projective Invisibility Rage Projection Reality Warping Regeneration Scrying Sensing Sleep Induction Spell Casting Suggestion Summoning Super Strength Technopathy Thermokinesis Thought Projection Zoolingualism Powers I have seen used and used myself Aerokinesis Agility Atmokinesis Augmentation Banishing Calling Cloaking Cryokinesis Cursing Deflection Deviation Divination Empathy Enchantment Enhanced Intuition Force Field Glamouring Healing Holograms Illusion Casting Inspire Creativity Knowledge Absorption Life Draining Luck Granting Mediumship Molecular Deceleration Nature Enhancement Photokinesis Potion Making Power Extraction Power Manipulation Power Negation Power of Three Projection Projective Invisibility Rage Projection Reality Warping Regeneration Scrying Sensing Sleep Induction Spell Casting Suggestion Summoning Super Strength Technopathy Thermokinesis Thought Projection Zoolingualism Powers that I have seen but not used myself High Resistance Spells I have used Angel of Death Summoning Spell To Call a Lost Witch To Call Upon Our Ancestors Charm of Multiplicity To Discourage a Lover To Disempower a Witch Enchantment Spell To Exchange Power To Find a Person To Get Rid of Someone Invincibility Spell To Invoke the Powers To Grant Good Luck Mermaid Tracking Spell Mirror Trapping Spell To Promote Compromise To Resolve Sibling Rivalry Safety Spell To See the Unseen To Summon the Dead Woogyman Spell Spells I have seen used and used myself To Discourage a Lover To Exchange Power Spells that I have seen but not used myself: Disney Halloweentown Halloweentown 1: Spells I have used Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge: Spells I have used Return to Halloweentown: Spells I have used Halloweentown High: Spells I have used Wizards of Waverly Place Dungeons and Dragons My creations Preston Halliwell Versions Matthew the Mage's Realm:Wizarding World Classes Arithmancy Astrology Care of Magical Creatures Charms Defense Against the Dark Arts Divination Flying Herbology History of Magic Muggle Studies Potions Transfiguration Species Dwarf Pros Mining Magic Cons Air Magic Elf Pros Cons Fairy Pros Cons Full-Blood Pros Cons Giant Pros Cons Goblin Pros Cons Half-Blood Witch/Wizard + Dwarf Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Elf Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Fairy Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Giant Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Goblin Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Merperson Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Muggle Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Vampire Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Veela Pros Cons Witch/Wizard + Wereanimal Pros Cons Merperson Pros Cons Muggle Pros Cons Muggle-Born Pros Cons Vampire Pros Cons Veela Pros Cons Wereanimals Pros Cons Spells Charms Feather-Light Charm Launching Charm Levitation Charm Silencing Charm Unlocking Charm Defense Against the Dark Arts Knockback Jinx Light-Producing Charm Counter Charm Herbology Fire-Producing Charm Severing Charm Transfiguration Match to Needle Charm Potions Amortentia Felix Felicis Polyjuice Potion Veritiserum Wigenweld Potion Egyptian Mythology and Magic Greek Mythology and Magic Goddesses I work with: Artemis Athena Demeter Hecate Iris Persephone Gods I work with: Apollo Dionysus Hermes Pan Poseidon Harry Potter Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw Ilvermorny House: Thunderbird Patronus: Badger Wand: Wood: Alder Core: Dragon heartstring Length: 11 ½" Flexibility: Unyielding Subjects I Use Ancient Runes Arithmancy Care of Magical Creatures Charms Defense Against the Dark Arts Divination Herbology Potions Transfiguration Spells I have used Accio Alohomora Arachnifors Arania Exumai Avis Carpe Retractum Cave Inimicum Episkey Expecto Patronum Evanesco Ferula Fianto Duri Finite Finite Incantatum Fumos Homunum Revelio Legilimens Lumos Lumos Duo Manifesto Muffliato Mulceo Nimbus Obliviate Oppugno Protego Protego Duo Protego Horribilius Protego Maxima Ravagle Reparo Repello Inimicum Replio Revelio Salvio Hexia Serpensortia Sublivacious Ventus Vipera Evanesca Potions I have brewed and used Felix Felicis Polyjuice Potion Minecraft Enchantments Enchantments that I have applied to items Fortune Mending Projectile Protection Protection Thorns Items Beacon Potions Potion effects that I have applied and worked Fire Resistance Healing Invisibility Cleansed Night Vision Regeneration Strength Swiftness Water Breathing My thoughts and ideas through the craft Animism: My definition of this term is the belief and experiences that I have had which reflect that every energy out there can in some way, shape or form be connected to animal energy, and thus any magic that is designed to affect an animal will, and in my walk of the path has, affected the being in question. For example, say someone is being a pest, or "bugging you" in other words acting like a bug, then spells and magic that is designed to deter bugs will in extension deter the person in question. Chaos Magic: My definition of this term is the process of taking ideas for magic from unconventional places, such as Fast Food Magic: Some examples of fast food magic are: Using fries from a fast food restaurant in a line or a circle as salt Using burgers from fast food restaurants as a protective wall, with the idea that if lava can't destroy it, negative energy won't either HTML Programming Magic Soda Magic Divination Pop Culture Magic Shamanism Sigil Work Transfiguration Norse Mythology and Magic Goddesses I work with Freya Gods I work with Odin Thor Percy Jackson Cabin: Athena Skyrim Shouts that I find useful Clear Skies: Lok Vah Koor Kyne's Peace: Kaan Drem Ov Slow Time: Tiid Klo Ul